


Alluring Reversal

by rubylily



Category: Strawberry Panic!
Genre: Animal Play, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 04:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubylily/pseuds/rubylily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shizuma and Nagisa have been a couple for years, and their love life is never dull, especially when it involves fake cat ears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alluring Reversal

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for kink_bingo, with animal play as the kink.

To Nagisa, Shizuma always looked like a goddess. They had been together ever since that fated Étoile election, and after Nagisa had graduated from Miator, they had started living together and they both worked as florists. It was a fairly quiet, peaceful life.

Nagisa did not regret a moment of it, and Shizuma was always more than willing to try something new, especially if it involved their love life.

Shizuma's long silver hair fell around her naked body, and upon her lips was a devious smirk, one that Nagisa had grown attracted to a long time ago. It was very cat-like, befitting the fake cat ears she wore on her head, and around her neck was a pink collar with a bell, and Nagisa held the silk leash that was attached to the collar. Nagisa only wore a bra and a pair of lacy underwear.

She sat upon the edge of their bed, and Shizuma was on all fours at Nagisa's feet, and she rubbed her head against Nagisa's legs. Her body was lithe and flexible, and Nagisa could not draw her eyes from the movement of Shizuma's pale shoulders, her slim back. She was surprisingly flexible, and just watching her move was enough to arouse Nagisa.

"Shizuma-chan," Nagisa said, lightly tugging on the leash. It had been a long time before she was able to refer to Shizuma without an honorific, but during their playtime together she liked to use "chan," as it seemed fitting for a kitty-- no, _cat_ , Nagisa quickly corrected herself. Shizuma was not simply playful like a kitten, but coy and confident like a cat.

"Meow?" Shizuma sounded, sitting back and raising a fisted hand to paw at Nagisa's knee. She tilted her head slightly, and her collar's bell made a small, gentle noise.

Nagisa giggled; Shizuma sounded so much like a real cat that she wondered if she had been practicing. It was an adorable mental image, she thought. "You can come up with me, you know," she said, twirling the end of the leash around her fingers.

Imitating a content purr, Shizuma slowly and deliberately climbed onto the bed, stretching her arms and legs with every movement. She stole a glance at Nagisa as she crawled behind her, letting her hip bump against Nagisa's side.

Nagisa loosened her hold on the silk leash, but didn't let go of it completely; Shizuma would get angry if she did. She then shivered as Shizuma began licking her back, leaving a trail of saliva along her spine. Shizuma's tongue was soft and warm, and soon she managed to unhook Nagisa's bra with just her teeth, and the straps fell off her shoulders with ease. Nagisa shrugged her bra off one arm, and she had to switch the leash from one hand to the other to get her other arm free of the bra.

"Hee, you're getting good at that, Shizuma-chan!" Nagisa exclaimed, twisting her body to glance over at Shizuma. "Come and sit on my lap now!"

Shizuma only mewed in response, and she crawled onto Nagisa's lap, pawing at her bare thighs. Her silver hair against Nagisa's skin was ticklish, but Nagisa managed to suppress a giggle. Slipping her wrist through the loop of the leash so that her hand was free, she laid both hands on Shizuma's head, petting her hair and running her fingers along the sides of the cat ears.

"Mrrw…" Shizuma rubbed her head against Nagisa's chest, and then she began licking the skin once more. She ran her tongue over a hardening nipple, and Nagisa shivered in delight. Shizuma ran her tongue all over the skin as she went over to the other nipple, and the saliva quickly became cool against Nagisa's skin.

Shizuma's teeth brushed against Nagisa's nipple, and a soft whimper slipped from Nagisa's lips, and then she yelped when Shizuma began to lightly nip at the skin. "Ah!" Nagisa cried, tilting Shizuma's chin upwards. "H-Hey, be gentle, okay?"

A predatory grin came upon Shizuma's lips, and she bumped her head against Nagisa's chest, and although it wasn't forceful, the surprise was enough to knock Nagisa onto her back, and before she could get back up, she felt Shizuma's fisted hands on her shoulders with Shizuma looming over her.

Shizuma licked her lips, slowly and deliberately, and the bell on her collar rang softly. An intense blush came upon Nagisa's cheeks as her eyes traveled Shizuma's lithe body. Her figure really was nice, and her large breasts were almost in Nagisa's face, and Nagisa's cheeks only grew redder.

"Shizu…" Nagisa began to say, but she was silenced when Shizuma's hands started to trail down her body, like a cat's paws kneading her master's skin. Soon her hands reached Nagisa's underwear, and Shizuma lowered her body, her face now close to Nagisa's crotch, and she managed to tug off that pair of underwear with just her teeth and without unfurling her fingers.

Nagisa smiled, even as her cheeks became warmer and the stirring between her legs almost became unbearable. "Good cat!" Nagisa exclaimed, about to say something more, but when she felt Shizuma's tongue against her sex, she completely forgot what she wanted to add.

Wrapping the leash more around her fingers, Nagisa gave it a little tug, but not enough to pull Shizuma away from what she was doing. "Ah, very good cat!" she said, her toes flexing as she tried to keep her legs still. "Good Shizuma-chan, keep doing that!"

Shizuma let out a sound that may had been a cross between a grunt and a meow, and her pawed hands stroked Nagisa's thighs as she brushed her tongue against Nagisa's clitoris, sending an intense jolt down the younger woman's spine.

Nagisa's breathing grew heavy and rough, and her whole body felt flushed. From her vantage point she could barely see Shizuma's face, but she could clearly see the black cat ears, and with her free hand she began petting them and Shizuma's soft hair, feeling each individual strand between her fingertips.

Mature and confident, lithe and coy; the line of Shizuma's body was always pleasant to Nagisa's eyes. The cat ears didn't match Shizuma's hair at all, but Nagisa liked how noticeable they were. If Shizuma really did have cat ears, Nagisa thought, they would be just as every bit as beautiful as her hair.

Shizuma pressed her tongue more against Nagisa, and Nagisa's body began arching, and she did little to hold back her moans of pleasure.

Shizuma's tongue was smooth, nothing like a real cat's tongue. But even if was rough like sandpaper, it would still feel good, Nagisa thought. Like a rough sensation, prickly and maybe even a little bit painful, but it would still feel good, because it was Shizuma.

Soon Nagisa came, a burst of pleasure, and her grip tightened on the leash, tugging it harder than she intended. "Hah… you're always so good at that…" she breathed, letting her other hand fall away from Shizuma's cat ears.

Shizuma hoisted herself upwards and then repositioned herself so that she could lie down next to Nagisa, her bell ringing softly. Nagisa then reached over to remove the leash from Shizuma's collar, and as soon as Shizuma was free she laughed. "Nagisa, you're so cute," she said, poking at Nagisa's cheek. "I'll never get tired of watching your reactions."

Nagisa let out an embarrassed chuckle as she absentmindedly played with the bell on Shizuma's collar. "Well, it's because I have such a good cat," she replied. "Even if she can be a little mischievous."

"Maybe I should make you my cat," Shizuma said, a gleam in her golden eyes. "Yes, that would be fun."

"Uh, we'll see," Nagisa mumbled, unable to fight the blush forming on her face. She then pulled Shizuma into a tight embrace and pressed her lips against her lover's.

Now that Nagisa thought about it, no matter what she did Shizuma always seemed to manage to take control. But Nagisa found she didn't mind at all.


End file.
